Billy and Mandy's Halloween Chaos
by JDFlame20222
Summary: Trick-or-treat! It's Halloween in Endsville and the gang is all set. Not everyone but some people wonder if Jack will ever return and cause more havoc. Maybe. This story takes place exactly one year after "Billy and Mandy's All Jacked-up Halloween". Warning: May contain some stupid yet entertaining things...depending on your opinion. JackXEris.


The Grim Adventures of Billy and Many: Billy and Mandy's Halloween Chaos

Author's Note: Disclaimer: This is my first time writing about Billy and Mandy. I do not own any characters or locations from "The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy" series. I do own the story though.

Warnings: This is my first time writing about Billy and Mandy. May contain OOC scenes/lines based on your opinion. Pairings: JackXEris (my original pairing) and slight IrwinXMandy (No worries, it's one-sided from Irwin's POV, People! LOL XD).

Surprised no OC's this time? Yeah...I didn't find an OC to be suitable for this story. Sorry! ^_^'

Originally created by Maxwell Adams. Story: Created by JDFlame20222

It was 7:00 pm and Billy was watching his family's television, viewing last year's chainsaw commercial.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed Billy, as he coward under the sofa cushions. "Oh, weird chainsaw...please don't come knocking at my door."

The doorbell rang. "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Billy Screamed again.

After a minute, Billy brought up all of his courage and slowly tip-toed to the door with a drop of sweat on his head.

Closer...closer... Billy opened the door to reveal Mandy and Grim. Mandy was dressed as Hamlet, with Grim as Yorick's skull like last time.

"AAAAAAH!" Screamed Billy. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Hamlet." Answered Mandy.

"To be or not to be, that is the question." Grim said, annoyed that Mandy made him do this again.

"It's us." Said Mandy, who was just wanting to get this over with. "I don't think of other costume ideas, this is all I had. Say anything smart-alec and you'll get all those teeth knocked out."

"I don't get it." Replied Billy.

"It's Halloween, you idiot!" Retorted Grim.

Billy gasped. "HALLOWEEN?!"

Billy shut his door and came back, wearing a sailor suit. "Ta-da! I'm a mummy!"

"Then why are you wearing a sailor suit?" Mandy asked, coldly.

"Oh...I mean...I'm a chocolate sailor." Answered Billy.

"Why?" Asked Grim. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Nope." Answered Billy.

"All right, let's go trick-or-treating before Pud'n comes." Suggested Mandy.

"Oh, right...the whole living with wolves thing IS kinda weird." Agreed Billy.

And with that being said, Billy, Mandy and Grim left Billy's house.

"Hello!" Greeted Pud'n, not noticing everybody was gone. He was dressed as a bunny. "Where'd everybody go?"

Camera cuts to Billy, Mandy and Grim walking towards Irwin's house.

Billy knocked on Irwin's door.

Irwin opened his door. He was dressed as Frankenstein's monster.

Irwin let out his best fake groan.

"Hey, Irwin!" Greeted Billy.

"Hey, everybody. What's up, yo?" Greeted Irwin.

"Nothin' much." Answered Billy.

"I see you've finally found a SCARY costume." Mandy said, coldly.

"Yep." Replied Irwin.

"Trick-or-treat!" Yelled an overly exited Billy.

Irwin's dad comes to the doorway, holding a bowl full of candy.

"Trick-or-treat!" Billy blurted.

"Oh my, what nice costumes." Said Irwin's dad. "Here you go."

Irwin's dad dumped half of the candy from the bowl in Billy's pillow sack, and the other in Mandy's pumpkin basket.

"Happy Halloween." Said Irwin's dad.

"You too." Replied Billy.

"Dad, can I please go trick-or-treating now?" Asked Irwin.

"Okay, here's a flashlight. Don't run in traffic." Answered Irwin's dad, handing his son a flashlight.

"Thanks, dad." Responded Irwin.

And with that, Irwin's dad shut the door.

"Hey Mandy? How about a little kiss and then we'll go trick-or-treating?" Asked Irwin, puckering up.

"Shut up, Irwin." Answered Mandy.

"Okay, okay." Said Irwin. "Some day, Mandy...some day, we'll be together."

"Let's go get some more candy before I puke." Retorted Mandy.

Billy, Mandy, Grim and Irwin began to walk, house to house.

Finally, they came to a house that had jack o' lanterns and fake bats.

Irwin rang the doorbell.

Dracula answered the door. "What you want?"

"Trick-or-treat!" Said Billy and Irwin excitedly in unison.

"Sorry, Dracula don't have any candy, Dracula gots ta run to the store." Answered Dracula.

"Yes, grand-papa." Said Irwin.

Dracula's wife Tanya called from inside the house: "Dracula, you better have NOT forgotten to get candy from the store."

Dracula looked back in fear.

"But right now, Dracula can give ya these." Added Dracula.

And one-by-one, Dracula reached into his pocket and gave Billy, Mandy and his grandson one penny each.

"Here's some cash money. Dracula will go run down to the store." Said Dracula. "Come back later."

And with that, the vampire came out of his house and shut the door to go to the store.

"Well, let's go to another house." Suggested Billy.

"Alright, yo." Answered Irwin.

And with that, Billy, Mandy, Grim and Irwin walked away from Dracula's house.

They walked, and walked...and walked.

"Hey, look!" Yelled Billy.

"It's a restaurant." Said Irwin, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe this burger joint will have some treats for us." Wondered Billy.

"Well, it's worth a try." Replied Irwin.

Grim and the kids went into the burger restaurant.

"Trick-or-treat!" Billy and Irwin announced, sticking out their treat bags.

"Oh, you kids are in luck." Said the waitress. "Most restaurants, like, don't do this kind of thing."

The waitress turned and revealed her to be Eris, the goddess of chaos and anarchy. "We've got these new deep-fried APPLE pie."

"Well, well, well. Eris...what a "nice" surprise." Mandy said, sarcastically.

"It's like, SO nice to see you kids again." Greeted Eris.

"What are you up to?" Asked Mandy.

"Nothing, just celebrating this holiday." Answered Eris.

"Oh, really?" Asked Mandy, as she was suspicious. "Why are you giving us APPLE pies?"

"Oh look, my shift's over." Answered Eris. "See you kiddies later."

And with that, Eris disappeared, using her apple of discord and chaos.

"Something smells fishy." Said Mandy.

"Oh, I think that's their fish-sticks." Answered Billy.

"No, you idiot. I mean, Eris is giving out APPLE pies, doesn't that sound suspicious?" Mandy asked as a rhetorical question.

"Hmmm...nope." Answered Billy. "Let's get some more candy."

"Okay, yo." Responded Irwin.

Billy, Mandy, Irwin and Grim walked away to their next house.

This house didn't have any decorations, it was just dark.

Right on the door, it had a sign that read "No candy here! Get lost!"

Billy knocked on the door.

Skarr looked out his window and opened it. "Get lost, you candy-eating brats! Can't you see I'm busy planning on how to protect my garden for winter times?"

"Trick-or-treat!" Shouted Billy.

Skarr slammed his window shut, putting the curtains back in their place.

"Happy Halloween!" Said Billy, who didn't seemed bothered of what just happened.

"Wait, Billy." Retorted Mandy. "We didn't get or treat, so now...we must trick."

"What's a trick?" Asked Billy.

Mandy rolled her eyes and pulled out a whoopie-cushion from nowhere and sat it on Skarr's door-mat. She rang the door-bell and motioned her friends to run.

As soon as the kids were gone, Skarr opened his door. Just a few more steps...*FART* He stepped on the whoopie-cushion, leaving Billy and Irwin laughing from behind a bush.

"Spoiled rotten brats..." Muttered Skarr.

The retired general just got up and walked back in his house and slammed his door shut. *click* We heard the door lock.

Billy and Irwin were still laughing.

"That was a good trick, Mandy." Commented Billy.

"Ya, yo. Funny stuff." Agreed Irwin.

Mandy walked off as the boys followed her.

Eris's POV

I appeared in my home, with a smile. "Those little munchkins will parish from those deep-fired apple pies I gave them!" I said.

"I used my apple of discord to make them "special" apple pies." I chuckled to myself. "They'll all see in an hour when those pies gets to their stomaches it wil be my ultimate revenge!"

I had to let out an evil laugh for my victory when suddenly, there was a knock at my door.

I walked and opened my door to see a green elephant-like creature.

"HI! My name is Fred Fredburger and I can spell my name REAL good." He greeted. I didn't know what to think. "F-R-E-D-F-R-E-D-B-U-R...G-E-R, Fred Fredburger! Yes!"

"O...kaay...Yes, you do spell it real good." I replied, hoping he would go away.

"Miss, I am looking for a place to stay, can I please stay at your house?" The elephant asked.

"B-B...but I barely know yo-" I was cut off.

"Oh, thank you." Answered Fred Fredburger, as he entered my house.

I felt kind of angry because of this. I ran after him and found him looking through my freezer.

"Where is the frozen yogurt?" Fred asked.

"I don't have any," I answered.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "I-Is there at least nachos?"

"I'm allergic to dairy." I lied. I liked where this was going.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

"It means I can't eat nachos because they have cheese and I'm the only one that lives here." I answered. "So I don't HAVE any nacho stuff."

"Oh...I have to go." Replied Fred Fredburger.

I wasn't going to stop him from leaving my house. "Okay,"

"Bye-bye." Said Fred Fredburger, as he walked out the door.

I closed the door right behind him and laughed. Despite the fact I don't really like anybody...as a whole, I wonder what it would be like if I had a boyfriend. I would've had one already  
but father was always so protective...maybe THAT'S why I'm the goddess of Chaos and Anarchy...I never had something real. Grim was too...well..."grim" and nobody was really that great.

I sighed as I thought about the situation more.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was just doing my regular duty of picking flaming rocks with a pick-axe and I thought about what would it have been like to have done something different.

Suddenly, I heard the alarm. It was brake time. I literally RAN to the table that had lunch served. I couldn't actually EAT anything because of my head being a ding-dong pumpkin. I TRIED to relax on a chair but the nightmare-ish monsters are REALLY disturbing.

I was thinking about what could I have done to not get here. If I hadn't been pranking so often? No, that CAN'T be it. If I haven't ticked off the Grim Reaper? Nah. Hmmm...what could it possibly be? I just can't put my finger on it.

After thinking for a few minutes...I think I had FINALLY figured it out! I need a girlfriend...or a wife. So I could get my revenge on Grim for trapping me here, I'd get help from my pumpkin servants and my one and only to help and chaos would rain and it would be Halloween for all eternity.

I chuckled slightly. "Boss, let me see the judge."

A few minutes later, it was all settled after I made a fake apology and now I'm free until the next stupid thing that I do...I like to think of it more as a BRILLIANT PLAN.

I was roaming the Underworld, looking for the perfect girlfriend. But suddenly, I was approached by a green elephant thing.

"HI! My name is Fred Fredburger and I am looking for some nachos...do you know where I can get some?" Fred asked me.

I chuckled evilly and smirked. "Yes, I DO know a perfect place...but I will help you on one condition."

"Sure, what?" Fred blurted. "What's a condition? Isn't that like in the shower?"

"Well, "on one condition" means you do something for me, I'll do something for you." I answered.

"Okay, mister. What do you need?"

"Have you seen any women like...pretty girls anywhere?" I asked.

"Yes, I just left a weird lady's house. She didn't have any nacho stuff, she was allergic to dairy." Fred answered.

"Show me," I replied, very hasty.

"Yes."

And with that, we were off to a possibly deranged girl's house.

Well, what did you think? :) Sorry if this was short. Please review. Again, my most sincere apologies if I didn't write the "Billy and Mandy" cast in character...this is my first time even WRITING about them. =/

As always, cast intended:

Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy

Grey DeLisle as Mandy

Greg Eagles as The Grim Reaper

Jane Carr as Pud'n

Vanessa Marshall as Irwin

Phil LaMarr as Richard "Dick" (Irwin's dad), Dracula and Grandmama

Armin Shimerman as General Skarr

Rachael MacFarlane as Eris

C.H. Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger

Maurice LaMarche as Jack O' Lantern


End file.
